Maxine
by Havbot
Summary: She first thought that she was going to jail, the next, GIANT ROBOT BASE? AND WHAT DID THEY CALL HER?
1. Police to Base

**Max was thrown roughly on the floor as a couple of police officers twisted her arms to her back and cuffed them. She swore loudly and glared at a grinning Nathan, who was getting checked out by a medic. So it was his plan to get her arrested on something she didn't do and that he would walk free. She growled and tried to pounce at him, but the police officers just wouldn't allow it.**

**Familiar shinny black boots stopped right in front of Max's nose and she grew still. She knew those shoes anywhere, and she scowled at them her own reflection scowling back. The police officers hefted Max until she could easily see Inspector James Cotter. His red hair was untidy as ever and his green eyes were bright with black bags hanging under them.**

"**Well I finally got you Maxine." he snickered smirking widely. Max frowned and glared at the middle aged man. He had been trying to find a fault ever since he met Max, and when he finally did, he had been chasing her for months. Max had been wrongly accused for murder of her sister Kathrin Smith and had been hunting for the murderer when she saw the news about her. She was just one step away from finding the murderer when the police bashed down Nathan's door and jumped her.**

"**What are you going to say now, hm?" asked Cotter leaning closer to Max. Max glared but said nothing. Cotter smiled and clicked his fingers looking at the police officers behind Max. "Get her out of here." he ordered and Max was dragged out of the apartment.**

**Max was thrown into the back of a cop cruiser and she looked at the driver. He had his head turned from her so she was unable to see what he looked like, but she didn't care. What was strange thou, was when he drove away with her, no partner sat next to him, and the police were running after him shouting at him. He drove faster and Max swallowed and leaned forward.**

"**I think they want you to stop." Max said. The driver glanced at her, electric blue eyes catching her eye.**

"**I know." he said looking back towards the road.**

"**Then why don't you?" Max asked confused. The man didn't say anything and Max became a little nervous. Max looked back to see Cotter glaring angrily at the cruiser before they disappeared when they rounded a corner. Max then saw police cars zooming towards them sirens blaring.**

"**Ah you might want to stop, their after us." Max said. The man glanced at his rear view mirror and then picked up the mike of his two way radio and pressed the button.**

"**Prowl to Optimus." spoke the man through the radio.**

**:Optimus here Prowl, report.:** rang the radio. The man pressed the button again.

"I've got her, but I am being chased by the other officers." he said. There was a moments silence and then the man at the other side of he radio spoke again.

**:Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on their way. I'm stationed on the next intersection, run the red light, I'll block them while you go to the base.: **said the radio. Max perked up as the mention of a base. She glanced at the man as he pressed the button again.

"Understood, Prowl over and out." he said and put the mike away. Max stared at the driver before she leaned back.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. The driver looked at her by the rear view mirror and then back at the road.

"I'm taking you to the base." he said. Max waited to see if he would say more, but when he continued to drive Max scowled.

"What base?" she asked. The man said nothing and Max kicked the seat in front of her.

"You will find out later." he said in a an irritated voice that said not to ask anymore questions. Max stared at the man before she sighed and leaned back into her seat. She looked back to see that the cop cars were still after them but the driver was good in keeping them far away from them.

Suddenly two Lamborghinis, one cherry red and the other sunny yellow, speed their way towards them easily loosing the cop cars behind them.

"Ah I thing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe people are here." Max said remembering the names that came poring out of the radio. The driver looked at the rear view mirror then at the road a head. Max looked a head and saw a flaming blue and red semi stop at the intersection, even thou it was green and other cars were driving around him to continue on with their trip, honking loudly at him. But as soon as they saw the police cruiser they stopped, but the semi moved forward almost as if to ram into them, but missing them and the Lamborghinis in a hairs breath. The semi tugged its big trailer behind it and stopped right in the middle of the intersection just as the other police cars swerved to miss a collision with the bigger vehicle. Max shouted and jumped in her seat watching as they rounded a corner and the Semi moving again to reveal to the officers that they had just lost their victim.

An hour or so later, the driver pulled up onto a road that headed strait to the mountains. Max looked at the flat hot sand around them and then sank back into her seat lounging around so to get comfortable. The air conditioner was on but the sun was still warm when it hit her through the windows. Max sat up and leaned forward towards the driver.

"How long until we get to our destination?" she asked. The man looked up and Max heard engines right after she spoke. She turned around and saw a silver Pontiac Solstice came right next to them.

**:Hey handsome, how are yeah?:** came a male voice. Max lifted a brow as she leaned forward.

"Was he talking to you?" she asked. The man glanced back at her before he nodded.

"Yes." he said. He lifted the mike and pressed the button.

"I'm fine Jazz, its good to see you." said the man a smile dancing on his face.

**:Man its as good hearing yeah as it is ta see ya. The berth 're lonely witout ya: **the man named Jazz said. Max looked at the driver as he blushed slightly.

"Berth?" she asked confused. The man looked back at Max and then forward his cheeks burning red.

"In human terms, it's a bed." he said. Max blinked at him and then clicked in.

"Are you two gay?" she asked. The man sighed and Max moved her head back.

"Yes we are, have a problem with that?" the man asked irritation evident in his voice. Max moved back, she would've lifted her hands, but at the moment, they were cuffed behind her back.

"No, its cool." she said.

**:Prowler you still there?: **came Jazz's voice. The driver, Max guessed was named Prowl, took the mike and pressed the button.

"Sorry Jazz, was a little distracted." he said. There was silence and then someone chuckled.

**:You have Primus, don ya?:** Jazz asked. Prowl glanced back at Max and then pressed the button.

"Yes I do have her, but lets talk about it back at the base ok?" Prowl said.

**:Got it Prowler.:** said Jazz. Prowl sighed as the Pontiac moved behind him.

"Who is Primus?" Max asked leaning forward. Prowl glanced back at Max and then back at the road.

"To us Primus is our creator, the one who made transformers. Basically he is our God, well he is actually." he said. Max blinked looked behind her.

"He asked you if you had Primus, but its only you and…MA???" Max freaked at the last word.

"Calm down, everything will be explained to you when we get to the base. Max calmed and she scowled at Prowl.

"It better be everything." she said voice low in a warning voice. Prowl nodded glancing up at her and then sped up.

**Half an hour later**

Prowl pulled onto a cave and a few minutes later they were in a huge hall that from floor wall and roof was made of metal. Giant counsels were stationed here and there around the room every ten yards from each other. Light came from the neon light overhead and there were venting systems running along the ceiling.

Prowl climbed out of the car and opened the door helping Max out. Max sighed as Prowl removed the cuffs just as a line of vehicles drove in. The silver Pontiac Solstice was still parked right next to the police cruiser but no one seamed to be inside.

The vehicles that entered the hanger were of a verity of different sizes and kind. In came the same flaming red blue semi that had blocked the police officer's way, and behind him came the same cherry red, and sunshine yellow Lamborghinis. Behind them came a yellow 2007 Camero with black racing strips. Behind this car came a black Ferrari and a red 2007 Camero with white racing strips. Then came in a pink motorbike with a woman dressed in black with pink striped leather pants and jacket. And lastly in came a black and blue tow truck. This fascinated Max as she looked at the vehicles but what they did scared her shitless.

Every single vehicle shifted out of their respected forms into giant blue eyed robots. The semi transformed into a forty foot blue and red robot with flames decorating his sides. The yellow Camero with balck stripes transformed into a thirty foot robot with it black racing strips streaking down its back front and sides. The red Camero looked a little like the yellow except he had no door wings on the back and he was slightly taller then the yellow one.

The Ferrari turned into a black female robot as she stood next to the red and white Camero. The two Lamborghinis transformed into identical robots, except you could tell one from the other by the colour. The pink motor bike transformed into a small female robot, about chest high of the Ferrari female robot. The black and blue tow truck transformed into a large male robot with its tow cable sticking out from his back. The semi was the largest of them all, but the transformations weren't over yet. The sound of grinding metal and gears came up behind Max. she turned to see that both the police cruiser and the silver Pontiac Solstice had transformed into robots as well.

Max just stared as they stared back. The rubbing of her wrists had stopped on her left hand and she just stared with an unreadable expression. Then her world went black.


	2. I'm Where and WHAT?

When Max came to, she blinked at the dull light at was hanging above her head giving her the ability to see nothing but two feet around her large metallic bed or berth by Prowls language. Max said up and grabbed the light turning it around so that she could get a look around of the room she was in.

The room looked to be a medical bay. Thou the equipment was far too big for humans, Max had a feeling that this belonged to the car transforming bots she had met earlier. Even the berth that she was in was far too big for her, and it radiated heat, as if its surface was a warm blanket. There were sinks and other medical equipment as large machines that hummed silently waiting to be used.

Max stood up and guided the light to the edge, where she pointed it down and saw that she was bout ten stories up off the ground. She sighed as she went back to the place where she had laid. She glanced at her watch and sighed as it read two in the morning. She lay back down and stared at the black ceiling.

She had no idea how long she had been staring at the ceiling before lights started flickering on. She bolted up and watched as a greeny-yellowish robot entered the room humming softly to him self as he walked around the room switching on machines as they came to life. The humming from the machines grew a little louder and Max watched as the robot turned to her.

When he noticed that Max was awake, he froze. He just stared at her for a moment before he came closer. Max could suddenly feel something wash over her like cold water falling down her body. She shivered and looked up at the silent bot.

"Can you stop that, it freaky." she said. The bot jumped startled and stopped what ever he was doing.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Max crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter, just don't do it again, without my permission. " she said. The robot nodded and Max smiled a small smile. It then disappeared when she remembered the events the last time she was conscious.

"Where am I?" she asked scowling at the robot. "And who are you?"

"I am Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots, and your in the Autobots Base." he said. Max looked up at the robot and then scratched her head. She sat down and crossed her legs Indian style and then crossed her arms back strait and face in a concentrated expression on her tanned face.

"Are you all the same, giant robots?" she asked. Ratchet nodded his head and Max rubbed the back of her neck.

"Of course I blimin saw you all." she mumbled.

"Well technically, you only saw our leader and the team that went with him to find you, there are a lot more of us." Ratchet said. Max's eyes widened and she uncrossed her legs and wrapped her arms around them resting her chin on her knees.

"Tell me more about you guys." Max asked looking up at the medic.

"I think my leader is best for that, that is if you wish to see him." Ratchet said bowing slightly forward. Max perked up and smiled.

"Cool, I'd love top meet your leader. As the corny sci-fi movies say 'Take me to your leader'." Max said jumping up. Ratchet chuckled and placed a hand on the top of the berth and Max jumped into his palm was plopped her but down.

They left the medbay and headed down a corridor and Max looked at each open door. Sometimes she would glance a bot at work, and by the sound of one closed door, there was a whole bunch in one room not far from the Medbay.

"That's the rec room, where every off-duty bot goes to spend their time while they have nothing else to do." Ratchet said. Max perked up.

"Can we?" she asked pointing a thumb at the rec room door. Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

"Lets first see Optimus and then we'll go see the rest of 'em." he said. Max sighed and nodded her head as they went on. The office wasn't very far away, actually it was only three doors down on the opposite side of the rec room. Ratchet knocked on the door and a brief 'Come in' came from the other side of the door. Ratchet opened the door and entered.

The leader was sitting behind his desk typing away on his huge computer, he looked up at Ratchet and noticed Max. He turned to them, work forgotten as he stood up.

"Hello Ratchet, Max." he said. Max blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"How do you know my name?" she asked confused. Optimus smiled and sat back down. Ratchet put Max on Optimus' desk and sat behind her on a one of the guest chairs.

"We know a lot about you, Maxine Mary Marshal. Born in New York, moved to Tranquility with your mother and sister. Mother died with lung cancer, sister killed, by the reports I've read by the police, by you." that was the wrong thing to say. Max bolted up and glared at the leader.

"I never killed my sister, I was only in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said venom dripping in every word. Optimus backed up a little and lifted his hands.

"Maxine, I know you didn't kill your sister, I only said what I read, that is not what I believe." he said defending himself. Max stared at the leader for a moment then sighed and relaxed her tense body. She hadn't noticed she had become tense. She turned her head away and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like to be accused on something that I didn't do." she said. Optimus nodded and leaned forward again. Max then looked up at the giant robot and cocked her head to the side again, like a curious owl.

"So how did you find all this information about me?" she asked. Optimus shifted in his seat as he looked up at Ratchet.

"We transformers are more then just vehicles, I had Frenzy hack the government security system so that we might get information from the USCIB." he said. Max blinked and shifted her butt on the desk.

"USCIB?" she asked.

"United States Civilian Information Bank." Optimus said. Max smirked and crossed her arms leaning them on her knees when she unfolded her legs and bent the to the knee.

"I never met someone that went against the government, especially if their an organization like yourself." Max said.

"We're not an organization, we're an army." Optimus said. Max Perked up and the slit her legs on either side of her thigh still strait in front her while her lower legs were on either side of her.

"An organization is an organized group that does something, you are organized right?" Max said. The last bit she leaned towards Optimus who nodded his head. Max nodded and leaned back. "Then you're an organization." she finished. Optimus glanced up at Ratchet who was trying to hold back a laugh but failing miserably. Optimus shook his head and looked back down at a smirking Max.

"Very well then, we're an organization." he said. Max beamed and folded her hands on her lap.

"Alright now, would you please so kindly explain why I'm here and why you apprehended me." she asked. Optimus sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Do you know an organization by the name of Sector Zulu?" he asked and Max frowned as soon as he said it.

"Yes I do." she growled. "What about them? You're not working with them are you?" she asked. Optimus shook his head and leaning back at the glare she was giving him.

"No, we only met them, by never associated ourselves with them." he said. Max relaxed and eased up on the glare until it was just an annoyed expression. Optimus sighed and moved forward again. "We found information about you." he said. Max's eyes flashed and she scowled.

"And?" she asked. Optimus gulped.

"We found out that you are very important to our civilization, the transformers." he said. Max's glare vanished and she leaned back with a confused and shock expression.

"How so?" she asked. Optimus glanced up at his CMO and then down at Max.

"Let me first tell you something. Do you know how our civilization was created?" he asked. Max gave him a 'You have got to be kidding me' look and Optimus sighed. "Well any way, our civilization was created by our creator, Primus." Max perked up at the name.

"Hey a guy named Jazz asked Prowl if he had Jazz, but since I was the only person… Wait one moment! Was he talking about me?" Max said.

"Yes he did, we believe you are the reborn version of our creator." said Optimus. Max shook her head and waved her arms.

"I'm human, I'm not ten feet tall and metal, I'm bone and skin." she said.

"You believe you are, but you're not." said Ratchet. Max stood up and turned to the CMO arms crossed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Optimus typed something on his computer the turned the screen towards Max so she could see what was on it. Max blinked and looked carefully.

A picture of her younger self, a scowl evident on her face, and digital X-ray pictures splayed on another widow right next to it. Expecting to see the white shapes of bone and tissue, there was a chaos. The things were so disorganized that Max couldn't identify anything, but then again on the other side of her face was a diagram of the objects, and either of them were organs, nothing. Mechanical and computerised names were the only thing she saw. It was evident she wasn't human so then she was one of them, by the looks and she turned to Optimus.

"Ok, maybe I am one of you, but how do you know that I'm who you called Primus?" she asked. Optimus folded his arms on top of each other and leaned a little closer.

"We didn't believe it at first, because its known that Primus is a mech, or male, in human terms." he said. "But then a fellow Autobot had arrived about three months ago, she, before the war started, had been a historian on our ancient history and had explained that even deeper then the ancient history that had taught us in school, that there use to be more then one Primus, or reborn versions of the one that created the very fist Primus. Even thou he or she, in your case, is a god, they can still die, they can live million times longer then a normal transformer, and they have great power. Because of that, we have called them gods." Max stared up at Optimus for a moment and then shifted from one foot to the other.

"But you've still haven't answered my question, how do you know I am a Primus." she said. Optimus looked up at Ratchet.

"I would have to explain that." said Ratchet. Max turned and looked up at him.

"Please do." she said. Ratchet opened his hand and an object appeared. Max looked at it startled and looked up at Ratchet.

"This is a data pad I summoned from my subspace compartment." he explained. Max nodded slowly, not understanding it, but still wanting to explain her main question. The screen of the data pad light up and Ratchet lay it flat on the table before Max and holographic images appeared in the air in front of her. Unknown languages appeared, but for some reason she understood them. The name Primus was in bold on the top and a DNA strand was circling the little box that it was set in. data streamed down one side and then complex math streamed on the bottom.

"Paste Find, the historian, had an old data chip full of her latest research before the great war, she had forgotten it until she found it when she was organizing her stuff. She found a data copy of Primus' energron DNA and gave it to me when she heard that you might possibly be Primus. Well while you were unconscious, I took the liberty of taking a sample of your blood and compared it too the late Primus' and found it identical." said Ratchet. Another one appeared by on the fare right corner, Max's face appeared and exactly the same as the other. Max stared at it and then plopped down and thought.

All this time she had believed she was human, she had friends, acted like a human, ate like a human, and never once did she think she was inhuman. Her mother thought she was a human, her baby, but now they just proved that she wasn't human, and that she had never been one.

"Wow." she said rubbing her chin, still thinking. Optimus leaned closer.

"it's the truth." he said. Max looked up at him.

"I don't doubt you, its just a lot to take in." she said.

"You believe us?" Ratchet asked. Max turned to him and nodded.

"Solid evidence is in front of me, so I can't ignore that, as well I understand the language that are on the data pad." she said.

"**Really, do you understand me?"** Optimus asked specking in an entirely new language. Max blinked and nodded her head, mouth slightly open.

"**This is totally cool."** she said in the same language. Optimus and Ratchet's mouth fell opened and Max beamed.


End file.
